


TMD - End Note Codes Deciphered

by GinAndShatteredDreams



Series: The Man Downstairs AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is an ass, Gen, deciphered codes, see series for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinAndShatteredDreams/pseuds/GinAndShatteredDreams
Summary: A list of the deciphered codes from the end notes of each chapter of The Man Downstairs - will update with the last chapter's code when a new chapter is posted
Series: The Man Downstairs AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	TMD - End Note Codes Deciphered

Part 01: None  
Part 02: It's made of metal  
Part 03: There are new pawns in the game  
Part 04: Happy Birthday, Sixer  
Part 05: Altering memories is tiresome but there are things you need to believe just as much as things you need to forget.  
Part 06: Stan is smarter than he seems. Careful or he'll catch on.  
Part 07: Too bad you can't help him remember things you never knew, Stan.  
Part 08: Good luck with your surgery  
Part 09: Sleep well, Sixer  
Part 10: I kept him awake  
Part 11: That Gideon kid is pretty creepy, isn't he?  
Part 12: Good luck getting some fast cash, Fez.  
Part 13: Don't fret, Fordsy. He doesn't remember you either.  
Part 14: That brainy bumpkin could ruin everything  
Part 15: He thinks you should have killed him but I think he should have gotten you out of our way.  
Part 16: Guess I push Brainiac a little too far sometimes. What can I say? It's fun to watch him teeter on the edge.  
Part 17: Sheesh. Humans are complicated.  
Part 18: And you say I'm a liar...  
Part 19: You're getting stronger, IQ, but it won't matter soon.  
Part 20: Your mother was something else. She said she was going to kick my ass and, for a minute, I believed her.  
Part 21: You humans are weird.  
Part 22: Hey, I thought I erased the memory of what you saw, IQ...  
Part 23: Hallucinations. Yup. That's exactly what those are.  
Part 24: Argh! Can't an all-powerful being of pure energy catch a break around here?  
Part 25: Well. Shit.  
Part 26: Funny. Seems like you do a fine job of tormenting yourself without my help.  
Part 27: A trap, huh. Well, if falling into it gets him one step closer to taking my deal, I sincerely hope it works.  
Part 28: How many fingers should I break this time?  
Part 29: Can I get one of those "you tried" stickers at least?  
Part 30: Something seems oddly familiar about that doctor and her assistant... Then again, you humans all look the same to me.  
Part 31: Too bad that carpet didn't work thirty years ago...  
Part 32: Good job lying your way out of that one, Mac...  
Part 33: That pig does a pretty good job of creating chaos. Maybe HE should join my henchmaniacs.  
Part 34: Good luck getting that deed without my help now, kid.  
Part 35: Yeah, I figured Question Mark would be a dead end. Oh, well. It was worth a try.  
Part 36: Your dimension's music is boring. My henchmaniacs will have to treat you to a proper concert someday soon.  
Part 37: Stupid humans and your stupid sappiness!  
Part 38: You have no idea how much you didn't see.  
Part 39: I'm starting to wonder if having a puppet is worth all this trouble.  
Part 40: Ha! I guess the pig came down with a case of swine flew, eh? No? Crickets? Oh well. You’ll laugh soon enough. When I’m your lord and master.  
Part 41: Bold of you to make promises like that. Mac  
Part 42: Finally!  
Part 43: Shooting Star's got a point, Mac. You do think big... Even when you know it's never gonna happen.  
Part 44: *DISGRUNTLED SQUEALING NOISES*  
Part 45: At least it's amusing to watch you flesh bags scramble around like idiots  
Part 46: The kid's gonna be pretty mad when he finds out Sixer's first journal isn't even in this dimension anymore  
Part 47: I'm surrounded by idiots.  
Part 48: Why couldn’t her dad have been the llama?  
Part 49: You're still missing a journal there, kid. And you'll never find it without MY help.  
Part 50: For once, I'm not lying, Mac.  
Part 51: Everything in here may be padded but I can still break some things  
Part 52: Hold on, I got another call...  
Part 53: Welcome back, Sixer. For now.  
Part 54: Uh... What just happened?


End file.
